Conventionally, there has been known a suspended load position detection device in which a camera is provided at a tip of a boom (see Patent Literature 1).
In the suspended load position detection device, a camera is provided at a tip of a boom, an image of a suspending rope and a hook is captured with the camera from above, a rope point where the color of the suspending rope exists is calculated for each scanning line from the color distribution on a plurality of the scanning lines in the captured image by image processing, each of the rope points is joined by a straight line, and an intersection point of the straight lines corresponding to the suspending rope is calculated as a suspended load position.